gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Howell
Eunice, a.k.a. "Lovey" Wentworth Howell is one of the main characters. She was played by actress Natalie Schafer. Personality Profile Mrs. Howell is always proper and poised, a common rich lady. She, though, is less concerned about money than her husband, Mr. Howell. in the episode The Kidnapper, she comments, "It's only money". Mrs. Howell is sometimes sensitive but usually gets what she wants from her husband. Mrs. Howell also has a knack for hosting parties and planning other things. As evidence of this, she once tried to get Gilligan and Mary Ann together, then the Professor and Ginger. Aside from her reputation of a match-maker, she is known for being sweet and gracious―although she is jealous of Erika Tiffany Smith, who was listed before the Howells in the Social Register. She is also a member of the Daughters of the American Revolution. Like the Professor, she is very diligent that people around her use proper English, correcting Gilligan with "whom" over "who." She also speaks a bit of French. Not enough to have a command of the language but enough to use frequent French phrases. However, in one incident, she actually comes clear with her limited knowledge of the language by confessing she doesn't speak French. Episode(s) * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Outfits The Howells have more outfits than the other castaways in total. Mrs. Howell has different things like mink coats and diamond brooches, usually with an accompanying large, brimmed hat with flowers on it. It is not known why they brought so much on the boat, though. Possessions In addition to clothing, Mrs. Howell brought along furs (fox, beaver, chinchilla, mink and sable - easily recognized by Gilligan), jewelry (her engagement ring, emeralds, pearls, rubies, earring, a diamond brooch and bracelets), perfume (Gold Dust #5, Warm Afternoon, Happy Hours and Foggy Nights), a hairdryer, a typewriter, a cuckoo clock, an anniversary clock (possibly the one Mr. Howell sold to the Skipper), her social calendar and her parasol among other things. One of her hats is mistaken as a Papuan head-dress by the Professor in The Chain of Command until the Skipper finds the "Made in Paris" tag in it. Trivia * Mrs. Howell's maiden name was Wentworth. * Like Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell came from a wealthy family. Mr. Howell doesn't care for her mother in The Friendly Physician, later implying she has fangs and claws for hands in Where There's a Will and that she sounds like a screeching bird in Splashdown. He also mentions that Mrs. Howell has a brother in Seer Gilligan. He doesn't seem to care for him either and alludes to him being a drinker in Nyet, Nyet, Not Yet. He may be on friendly terms with her father however. * In her youth, she was presented by her parents at the Court of St. James in England. She attended Vassar College and was Queen of the Pitted Prune Parade. * Her favorite actress is Silent Screen actress Mary Pickford. (Castaways Pictures Presents) * She sometimes acts for charity, once playing Lady Macbeth. * Mr. and Mrs. Howell were married in Boston, Massachusetts by the Reverend Buckley Norris. She was married with her great-great-great-great-grandmother's ring. At her wedding, her father gave Mr. Howell a deed to Dustbowl, Oklahoma as a wedding gift. * She also has to make sure Mr. Howell sticks to his diet and watch his blood pressure and take his heart medicine. * According to events in Agonized Labor, Mrs. Howell doesn't know how to cook, but this maybe an exaggeration because she makes breakfast in Three Million Dollars More or Less and a cake in Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho. *Mrs Howell gives an impression of being very frail in trying to build the house in St. Gilligan and the Dragon yet in The Big Gold Strike she cheerfully digs for gold! * She has a dog named FiFi back home. In times of distress, she calls out for Fifi to come to her. * She is also allergic to cats. (Feed the Kitty) * She sometimes clicks her fingernails and talks in her sleep. * She sometimes wears reading glasses and at times looks through a pair of handheld opera glasses. * She also visits a psychiatrist to cure her curiosity, once peeking into his notes about her. * She's an expert wrapper; in Gilligan's Personal Magnetism, Mr. Howell says it took him until May to unwrap one of her Christmas presents. * In Take a Dare, Mrs. Howell reveals that their townhouse in Newport was burglarized. * She once tried to get Gilligan and Mary Ann together. Failing that, she tried fixing up the Professor and Ginger. * In Don't Bug the Mosquitoes, she tries to cut the band member's long hair. Gallery Mrs. Howell..jpg H11.jpg H8.jpg H4.png ms1.jpg ms2.jpg ms3.jpg ms4.jpg ms5.jpg ms6.jpg g17.jpg g70.png gi_88.jpg gi90.png natalieschafer.png g63.jpg gi_53.jpg gi_54.jpg ---- Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S.S. Minnow Passengers